First kiss?
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Sakura dan sahabat-sahabatnya sedang berbincang diruang ganti. Naruto, pemuda pembuat masalah disekolah tak sengaja mendengar topik perbincangan itu. Jadi gadis Haruno itu belum pernah berciuman/"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu Baka. Lepaskan aku.." /Narusaku always/


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing NaruSaku Always

Out of Character/Many Mistakes here

Story © Al

**First Kiss ?**

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu nampak mengusap pelu yang terus setia menuruni wajah cantiknya. Hal yang paling ia benci dari hari rabu adalah pelajaran olahraga. Sebenarnya Sakura tak membenci pelajaran olahraga. Tapi karena semangat berlebihan yang dimiliki oleh gurunya itu hingga terasa seperti tengah menyiksa murid-muridnya.

Hari ini masih terasa ringan dari biasanya. Ia dan teman-temannya hanya disuruh mengitari lapangan sebanyak sepuluh kali. Sungguh, ia merasa heran kenapa Guy sensei bisa punya semangat yang meluap-luap seperti itu?

"Rasanya aku mau pingsan..." Sakura mendesah pelan. Mendudukan diri di bangku ruang ganti khusus perempuan dengan lemas. Membuka perlahan tutup botol air mineralnya yang tinggal setengah, lalu menegaknya hingga habis.

"Guy-sensei memang kejam.." Ino menimpali. Membuka loker dan mengeluarkan seragam sekolah miliknya. Gadis pirang itu juga terlihat bermandikan keringat.

"Yah, memang.." Sakura menyahut lemas. Melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang lain. Karin. Sakura perhatikan gadis berambut merah itu sedari tadi hanya diam. Dan juga pipinya nampak bersemu. Biasanya gadis itu yang paling rajin mengomel jika berhadapan yang namanya pelajaran olahraga. Tapi kenapa hari ini nampak berbeda?

"Karin.." Sakura memanggilnya. Membuat gadis itu sedikit terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja menjatuhkan seragam yang tengah dibawahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

Karin hanya terdiam, rona merah dipipinya semakin terlihat. Membuat Sakura semakin bertanya penasaran dalam hati.

"Kamu tidak tahu Sakura?" Kali ini mata hijau itu melirik kearah Ino yang telah mengganti seragam olahraganya dengan seragam sekolah.

"Tahu tentang apa?" Sakura menautkan alis bingung.

Ino menyimpan seragam olahraganya dalam loker. Menguncinya dan duduk dibangku yang sempat Sakura tempati tadi.

"Kemarin dia baru saja dicium Sasuke..." Ino berujar tanpa dosa. Membuat gadis berambut merah itu melotot kesal padanya. Ucapan Ino semakin memperparah rona merahnya.

"Ap-apa? Benarkah?" Sakura berujar tak percaya. Menatap sahabat merahnya itu dengan penasaran.

"Kemarin aku dan Hinata memergoki dia.." Ino tertawa renyah mengingat kejadian itu. Dia telah menghancurkan moment romatis antara Karin dan Sasuke di taman belakang sekolah kemarin. Siapa suruh bermesra-mesraan di tempat itu?

"Kenapa kamu tak memberitahuku Ino..?" Sakura berucap kesal.

"Ah, jika nanti aku memberitahumu. Kamu nanti jadi kepingin, Sakura..." kali ini mata hijau itu yang melotot tajam pada Ino.

Gadis pirang itu terkikik sebentar. "Kamukan belum pernah berciuman Sakura..."

.

Pemuda pirang itu berlari tanpa tahu arah. Menubruk tubuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Sialnya dia hari ini. Karena ketahuan membolos ia harus dikejar-kejar oleh Iruka-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto berhenti, menolehkan kepala ke belakang memastikan gurunya itu tak lagi mengejarnya. Mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Apa kabarnya sahabatnya, Kiba dan Gaara? Pasti sekarang mereka tengah digiring ke kantor kepala sekolah. Naruto tertawa geli membayangkannya. Padahal ini juga salahnya karena mengajak mereka membolos.

Hampir tiap hari ia harus dihadapankan pada yang namanya hukuman. Pemuda pirang pembuat onar itu sepertinya tak pernah jera dengan hukuman yang ia dapat. Tiap hari, ada-ada saja ulahnya. Mengerjai adik kelas, berkelahi, membantah guru. Dia seakan tak pernah kehabisan ide untuk membuat Kepala sekolah pusing karena ulahnya.

"Kenapa kamu tak memberitahuku Ino..?" Naruto terdiam mendengar suara itu. Sepertinya ia mengenalinya.

"Ah, jika nanti aku memberitahumu. Kamu nanti jadi kepingin, Sakura..." Suara lain kembali terdengar. Naruto terdiam, menatap sejenak pintu ruang ganti perempuan yang tengah tertutup.

"Kamukan belum pernah berciuman Sakura...?" Pemuda pirang itu sedikit terkejut mendengar suara dari dalam kamar ganti. Merasa tertarik ia berjongkok, berpura-pura mengikat tali sepatunya. Ia tak mau dikira pemuda mesum yang sedang mencoba mengintip para gadis sedang berganti baju jika hanya berdiri didepan pintu seperti itu.

Jadi gadis Haruno itu belum pernah berciuman. Pemuda pirang itu menarik sudut bibirnya. Menyeringai.

"Ja-jangan sembarang bicara Ino.." Suara Sakura terdengar gugup.

"Well aku bicara kenyataan..."Ino tak mau kalah. "Kalau kamu mau merasakan apa itu first kiss, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat cari pacar Sakura sayang..."

"Ino-pig berhenti bicara!" pekikan kesal bercampur tawa itu terdengar riuh dari kamar mandi.

"Ah, jadi kamu disini Naruto..." Naruto menelan ludah berat saat mendengar suara itu. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh, menengadahkan kepalanya. Tersenyum kaku melihat Iruka sensei tengah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang disampingnya.

"oh, hey Iruka-sensei kita bertemu lagi.."Naruto tertawa kikuk melihat sensei nya itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Iruka-sensei menarik salah satu telinga Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu terpaksa berdiri sembari terus mengaduh kesakitan minta dilepaskan.

"Sekarang ikut aku ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Dan siap-siaplah dengan hukumanmu..."

"Aduh, iya Sensei...tapi lepaskan. Ini sakit." Pemuda pirang itu terus meronta selama perjalanan menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.

.

Sakura memandangi buku-buku yang tergelak diatas mejanya. Tenten baru saja meletakkannya.

"Apa ini?" Sakura bertanya bingung.

"Sakura, tolong kamu kembali buku ini ke Perpustakaan ya? Aku sudah ditunggu Gaara didepan gerbang sekolah. Kami ada kencan." Tenten memasang wajah memelas pada Sakura.

"Hah? Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku mau pulang sekarang." Tenten meraih tangan Sakura yang hendak pergi. Kembali memohon.

"Ayolah, kamu juga piket kan hari ini? Kali ini saja bantu aku.."

Mendesah pasrah, akhirnya Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah akan ku kembalikan buku –buku itu.."

Tenten tertawa senang. "Kamu memang sahabatku, Sakura." gadis itu memeluk sebentar tubuh Sakura. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..." dan Tenten perlahan meninggalkan ruang kelas yang telah kosong.

Sakura menggerutu, kenapa dia bisa punya sahabat-sahabat yang begitu menjengkelkan?

.

Naruto menghempaskan buku-buku tak berdosa itu dilantai perpustakaan. Sejak tadi ia hanya memaki-maki dalam hati. Kedua temannya itu benar-benar tak punya rasa kesetiakawanan. Dengan gampangnya mereka membebankan semua hukuman pada Naruto, beralasan bahwa mereka tengah ada janji kencan.

Benar-benar brengsek. Dan sekarang dirinya harus bergelut dengan buku-buku perpustakaan yang berdebu. Nenek tua itu memang keterlaluan memberinya hukuman seperti ini.

Naruto terbatuk pelan saat mengelap buku-buka lama itu. Mengayun-ayunkan tangannya agar debu itu tak mengerubungi dirinya.

"Ini menyebalkan..." Naruto menggerutu.

Pemuda pirang itu baru saja akan melempar buku yang tengah ia bawa saat tanpa sengaja mata biru miliknya menangkap sekelebat seseorang yang ia kenal. Pemuda itu menaruh buku tebal itu sembarangan. Berjalan mengikuti orang tadi.

Hah, ternyata benar. Gadis yang ia lihat tadi memang Haruno Sakura. Sepertinya hukuman ini tak terlalu buruk.

Dengan pelan Naruto mendekati Sakura yang sedang sibuk menata buku yang ia bawa kedalam rak lemari. Tak menyadari sosok Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Bermaksud mengagetkan gadis itu, Naruto meraih bahu Sakura, membalikannya. Membuat tubuh belakang gadis itu menubruk rak buku.

Mata hijaunya nampak melebar terkejut. Naruto menyukai ekspresi itu.

"Kau?" Sakura berucap kesal. Si tukang pemuda onar itu kenapa bisa disini? Dan apa-apa dia mengurung tubuhnya seperti ini?

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu Baka. Lepaskan aku.." Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar tingkah gadis itu.

"Tapi aku ada nona Haruno..."

"Apa maumu...?" Sakura bertanya sengit. Mempererat dekapan buku didadanya.

Naruto semakin mendekatkan dirinya, berbisik. "Kudengar kau belum pernah berciuman?"

"ap-apa?" mata hijau itu membulat. Pipinya merona dengan cepat. Apa maksud si bodoh ini?

"Jadi benar?" pemuda itu semakin gencar menggoda dirinya. Bahkan Sakura tak menyadari jika hidung pemuda itu telah menyentuh hidungnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Tubuhnya kaku, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"Let me be first..." dan bibir pemuda itu mendarat tepat pada miliknya. Hanya terdiam sebelum kemudian memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada bibirnya.

Dunia Sakura seakan runtuh saat itu juga. Pikirnya kosong. Dan hanya wajah pemuda itu yang terus melintasi kepalanya. Dia sudah gila !

Naruto menyudahi kecupannya. Mengusap lembut bibir Sakura dengan jemarinya. Masih tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku pergi dulu, Sakura-chan.." Naruto sengaja memberi penekanan pada nama gadis itu. Melenggang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keterpakuannya.

Sakura baru menyadari kebodohannya, secepat kilat ia menolehkan kepala menatap punggung pemuda itu.

"Naruto baka..." Sakura berteriak tak peduli meski sekarang ia berada di gedung perpustakaan.

Naruto tetap setia melangkah sembari terkekeh. "Aku hanya membantumu, sayang"

"Baka brengsek aku mau putus...!"

Dan tawa pemuda itu terdengar semakin keras. Lihatlah kelakuan kekasihnya jika tengah malu.

**-End-**


End file.
